The present application relates to software development, and more specifically to systems, methods, and patterns for facilitating and designing software applications.
Software designers and developers are faced with many challenges. For example, consider the numerous challenges faced by developers for mobile computing applications, including challenges due in part to limited screen space for displaying user interfaces and limited computing resources, including memory, processor speeds, and network bandwidth limitations. Limited screen space is a particularly limiting requirement for mobile software applications. Furthermore, mobile computing applications often run on mobile communications devices, such as cellular telephones, which often subject the user to multiple frequent distractions, including distractions from calls, text messages, changes in physical environment, and so on. Mobile enterprise computing applications are particularly demanding, as mobile enterprise application users often must maintain connectivity with multiple computing resources and applications available via a corporate network.
One approach that can be taken to address these issues is to utilize design patterns. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0222561 discloses a generalized faceted browser decision support tool that can be used with design patterns. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0302516 discloses an approach to implement mobile design patterns.
Design patterns libraries are especially useful for users who wish to build mobile applications but are not professional designers. By utilizing design patterns as building blocks, many different kinds of applications may be created. However, in order for a user to be able to effectively make use of a design pattern library, the user must be able to easily understand the functionality of the various patterns and how they relate to one another.
The present disclosure is directed to an improved method, system, and computer program product for utilizing design patterns. In some embodiments, the present application provides an improved approach for organizing, navigating and/or visualizing design patterns. This approach may be embodied as a mobile design pattern viewer.
Further details of aspects, objects, and advantages are described below in the detailed description, drawings, and claims. Both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory, and are not intended to be limiting as to the scope of the claimed invention.